Big Time Haunts
by rockmysocks456
Summary: WHUMP ALL AROUND! I was in a Halloweeny mood and I know they already have a Halloween special episode for this but eff that I was in a writing mood so here you go! Rated T to be safe.
1. Plans

_* I realize there's already a BTR Halloween special, but I decided to write this any way. Lots of whump to go around! **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Logan's scream pierced the still silence of the Palm Woods lobby. A cackle followed.

"That was _not_ funny, Carlos!" Logan snapped, holding his heaving chest as his breathing steadied.

"Um... Yeah it was you almost peed yourself!"

Logan rolled his eyes and mumbled something like, "It wasn't even that scary."

And Carlos removed the rubber halloween mask and wandered towards the pool chuckling.

It was Halloween, and the Palm Woods was a little less than decked out. There was a small witch doll perched on the edge of the main desk. That was it. The BTR boys who had been used to jack-o-lanterns, creepy signs, and a few fake black cats back in Minnesota. It was because of this that they decided they'd visit somewhere _other_ than the Palm Woods on Halloween.

The BTR guys all decided to go hang out by the pool that day, when Logan had set down his history book to discuss their plans for Halloween.

"We could go see that old prison downtown, like a million people go every year." Logan suggested.

"Nah, too many people to be scary." Kendall said, dismissing the idea.

"Wh-? So we're not trick-or-treating?" Carlos asked incredulously.

"Carlos, trick-or-treating was probably one of the dumbest things ever invented. Send a bunch of children out in costumes to go up to random strangers houses to load up on pounds of candy, and then get hyper and run off to do something that will probably harm themselves or others and then puke." Logan explained logically.

"...All I heard was candy." Carlos said.

"Yeah, and also, who would want to hide _this_ face?" James added, gesturing to his glittering smile.

"Can I borrow this?" Kendall asked a chunky man who was sleeping on a pool chair, with a newspaper resting on his stomach.

The man didn't reply and Kendall took this as a yes and picked up the newspaper paging through it.

"Hm... There's a sale on everything orange in JC Penny on Halloween?" Kendall suggested.

The three others shook their heads.

"Umm... ten dollars off hayrides?"

Their heads shook again.

Logan picked up his history book and thumbed through it until he found his page.

"What about this?" He exclaimed pointing at a black and white picture on page 492, "A mental hospital, about an hour outside of L.A."

"...So are we planning to all go hurt ourselves on Halloween?" Kendall asked, confused.

"No, it's an _abandoned_ hospital. In the 18th century, the patients that went in, never came out. Some people believe the doctors _intentionally_ killed them. But then one day a fire broke out and everyone in it died."

"...So it's burnt down?"

"No, only the East wing." Logan clarified.

Kendall looked at James and Carlos impressed and said, "Well? How 'bout it guys?"

"Sure." Carlos said.

"Yep." James said.

That night they piled into Logan's car, he'd gotten his liscence finally and began their hour's journey. It was only half an hour until they saw nothing but trees on the sides of the dark winding roads, and then, in what seemed like no time at all, Kendall pointed out the window and read an eerie sign that said,

"_Mau Schicksal_ Mental Hospital."


	2. The First Terror of the Night

_* Chapter 2. Sorry both 1 and 2 were short chapters, but I promise you they'll get longer, and I update nearly everyday so hang in there! Whump for EVERYONE in this chapter! **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

"_Mau Schicksal?_ Wow, no wonder they thought it was haunted." Logan said thoughtfully pulling into the parking lot.

"Why? What's it mean?" James asked.

"It translates in German to 'Bad Fate'." Logan said simply.

There was silence in the car but for the crunching of tire on gravel as Logan pulled in. They all got out and Carlos tugged his sweatshirt tighter onto himself as the crisp autumn wind picked up.

"Let's go." Kendall said and walked towards the door. It struck him as odd that he only heard his own footsteps. He turned around and saw Carlos, James, and Logan still standing back by the car.

"Are you serious? Don't be a puss, get over here." Kendall snapped.

Reluctantly, the guys joined Kendall at the entrance. Sucking in a deep breath, they walked in.

They looked around, expectantly, and seeing no potential danger, they allowed themselves to relax a little.

"So... where should we go? Ideas on three! One, two, three!"

"Basement!"

"East wing!"

"That soft squashy room so crazies don't harm themselves!"

They all looked at each other and were about to start bickering when a white figure flashed passed the window, and a cold breeze swept through the corridor. A few littered scraps of paper went soaring, being carried by the breeze and four screams broke the silence.

When silence returned, James was wearing Carlos's helmet, Carlos was in Logan's arms, and Kendall was clinging to a pillar that stood against the wall.

Carlos took his helmet back from James, getting off of Logan awkwardly. Kendall released the pillar and brushing the dust from his shirt he said with an attempted tone of calmness,

"Uhh...Okay, that was... wierd. So wh-?"

He was cut off when a chunk of wood and dry wall broke off of the wall and cracked over his head, knocking him unconscious. As soon as he hit the ground all three boys screamed,

"KENDALL!"

James' eyes rolled into his head and he staggered sideways and fainted.

Carlos stared in horror at Logan who returned the expression. Then something odd happened.

Some invisible force smacked Carlos across the face, and he scrambled up from floor looking around wildly for his attacker. Another blow he was down.

"C-Carlos?" Logan studdered and he took a step towards him, only to feel a stabbing pain in his right arm. He looked at it instinctively and saw a horrible spector, transparent but somehow solid, it was holding a needle. It's tip was embedded in the flesh of Logan's arm and a thick yellow fluid filled the tube.

The phantom pressed the end of the needle and the liquid seeped into Logan's veins.

"Goodnight, Logan." It said in a wretched, booming voice.

Logan's vision went double, blurring and spinning. He was determined to fight but his knees gave out and buckled. Reeling, he groped blindly at the air and the last thing he heard was an echoing cackle before his face met the ground and consciousness left him.

* * *

_Yeah, I really like whump._


	3. No Such Luck

_* Next chapter! This one's better than the others and I'm actually a little proud of how it turned out. Haha, anyways whump will probably exist in every chapter, probably... so here we go! **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Kendall woke.

He was lost, and utterly dazed unaware of anything around him, he opened his eyes to figure it out.

He looked around and realized his head was at an awkward angle, having falled against his chest, his arms were to the chair on which he sat. He struggled against his binds with no use. He needed something sharp to cut them.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings, wishing he posessed the ability to come up with a stategy and how to go about it in less than thirty seconds. That's what Logan always did. Kendall thought, and struggled, and thought, and struggled, and thought, and stru-

"ARRGHHHH!" Kendall yelled.

He'd accidentally tipped over his chair and was now laying on his face on the floor.

Still tied to the chair.

He let out a low sigh, and felt some blood trickle down his forehead. Then he heard footsteps.

Did ghosts have footsteps?

Apparently.

But they don't have feet to create footsteps!

But haunted houses always have creepy footsteps, creeping up right behind you.

But then you turn around and it's a ghost.

What the hell was he debating this for? He had to get out of here!

He looked up and saw it sitting there in all it's gleaming glory. A knife. He tried desperately to get up, but unable to, he swiveled around on the ground so that his feet were closer to the legs of the table up above him. He kicked it and the knife shook.

This just screamed 'bad idea' but what other choice did he have? He kicked it again and it fell, blade down, he squeezed his eyes shut and heard a horrible slitting sound. Pain stabbed through his shin, and he weakly opened his eyes again and saw the blade sticking out of his leg.

Upon closer examination, he realized to his relief that it had not gone in very deep, and so taking a deep breath, he pulled.

It proved to be much more difficult than he'd first anticipated and it was only with a great ammount of upper arm strength that he wrenched it from his flesh. The wound bled, but not too profusely and so he was not entirely concerned with it.

He kicked the knife towards his hands and picked it up with trembling hands. Hastily, he began to saw off the ropes. One snap. Two snaps. Three snaps. Free.

He stood and heard the footsteps growing closer, looking around he spotted a closet and ran into it, locking the door without a second thought.

* * *

Carlos opened his big, black eyes and blinked. Where was he? This was definitely a first, (though his friends might debate this.) his arms were pinned to his sides by a suffocating straightjacket, and as he struggled against it's hold, he rolled over and found himself on a soft surface.

The entire room, the walls, the floor, even the ceiling were covered by a thick, soft layer to keep the crazies from harming themselves. Carlos, though slightly on the slow side, figured that this room had been updated since it's creation in the 1800's, but who knows?

His head pounded and he rolled the full length of the room trying to break free. No such luck.

* * *

James opened his eyes to find himself strapped to a bed. A hospital bed. He looked around and tried to undo the buckle that restrained him.

With no luck, he lifted his head, putting a bit of strain on his neck, he looked around.

A bright glow floated past the doorway. He fainted again.

* * *

Logan became dimly aware of the fact that someone- or something was prodding him in the forehead. He struggled to open his eyes, his lids feeling heavy and sluggish. When he managed to prise them open, he gasped.

Above him were to ghostly figures, of what appeared to be- or _had_ been, doctors. One holding a surgeon's knife, the other was adjusting the enormous, painfully bright lamp that was raised over him. He realized he was on an operating table.

"Ah, you're awake, Mr. Mitchell. Pity. I'm afraid you'll just have to remain _awake_ for this..."

The one ghost raised the blade and gestured with it's other hand towards Logan's head.

He struggled trying to get up, but the ghost who'd just spoken immediately cuffed his wrists and ankles to the table, and stared at him warningly.

"This'll hurt a bit."

* * *

_* OH SHIT! CLIFFHANGER! What'll happen to Logan? What's coming for Kendall? Will Carlos break free? And will James stop fainting? We'll see in chapter 4. **REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWS FEED THE IMAGINATION, SO EFFING REVIEW!**_


	4. Eerie Screams

_* Sorry for the wait! I had some intense writer's block, but I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out! Hope you like it! **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Logan struggled, screaming as he did so, "KENDALL! JAMES! CARLOS!"

Not expectant of an answer, he was never the less freaking out when he received no reply.

"If you could please _calm down_, Mr. Mitchell, this would be so much easier." The ghost drawled, pressing the cool, sharp blade to his forehead.

He struggled against the cuffs as the phantoms cackled, but they remained strapped just as tight as ever to his limbs. He prayed for a miracle. Though he knew in a place like this, those were extremely rare.

* * *

Kendall peered out of the crack of the door and his hand jumped to his mouth to withhold the gasp that nearly escaped his lips. A transparent being of some kind was walking absently around the room.

It was dressed in a hospital gown and it was covered in blood stains of opaque and various wounds. It would occasionally let out a hysterical roar of laughter before returning to it's rhythmless march. Kendall backed deeper into the closet and again nearly gasped.

Something sharp had pierced the back of his elbow. He rubbed the bleeding spot irritably and then the footsteps stopped, as did Kendall's heart for a moment.

He looked out through the tiny sliver of an opening between door and frame and saw the ghost looking around before staring directly at the closet. In a truely stupid, but still terrifyingly grave, monotone it said,

"Blood?"

Kendall backed away, though he knew it'd do no good. He crouched into a ball in the corner hoping he could pass out so to escape this horrible nightmare. The footsteps came closer to the closet and Kendall remained absolutely still. Muffled slightly from the seperation created by the door the voice said again,

"Blood?"

Kendall wiped the blood on his pant leg and pressed his thumb into the wound trying to staunch the bleeding. It wasn't heavy, but apparently the ghost knew it was there. The door opened, and light cascaded into the blackness, filling the closet with an eerie fluorescent glow. Kendall was hidden only by the shadows.

The figure drew closer and said again, "Blood?"

Then, to Kendall's horror, it caught his eye and knelt down in front of him and said taking his elbow, "Blood?"

"Uh...Uh-huh." Kendall said, petrified.

"Blood!" The ghost shrieked and pulled Kendall to his feet by his arm and with surprising strength, threw him out of the closet and across the room.

Kendall fell into a table, which collapsed under him. He pushed the debris off of him as the phantom glided towards him moaning,

"BLOOD!"

He crawled backwards, not daring to turn his back on it he spotted something crimson out of the corner of his eye. A bloody rag, blackened with age he picked it up somewhat disgusted and waved it nervously before the ghost.

"Blood." Kendall said gesturing to it.

"Blood?"

"Yeah, blood." Kendall said and threw the rag into the closet.

The spector soared after it almost inquiring, "Blood?"

Kendall took the chance and ran for it. Out into the hallway he fled, skidding to a halt at the end of the corridor he took off down the next one and heard a familiar voice. It was screaming. He ran towards the source of it and heard his name being screamed,

"KENDALL! CARLOS! JAMES! GUYS! HELP ME!"

It was Logan.

* * *

Logan lay trembling against the metal surface of the operating table as the knife was pressed against his forehead. The ghost applied just a bit more force and Logan winced as pain seared across his head, blood escaped the wound and he bit back a yelp.

"LOGAN?"

That was Kendall's voice.

"LOGAN!" Kendall screamed.

"KENDALL! IN HERE!" Logan screamed back, "KENDALL HELP I-"

The ghost hastily stuffed a towel in his mouth to shut him up and Logan glared at them, struggling to speak through a mouthful of cloth.

And Kendall was there. Standing terrified in the doorway, he saw the ghosts turn towards his friend.

"Kendall-" Logan tried, though the cloth held tight.

One of the ghosts then snapped and the other went for Kendall.

The first flipped over the operating table sending Logan with it, crashing to the floor with about a eighty pounds of metal going with him.

"LOGAN?" Kendall yelled as he fought of his own attackers, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

No response.

* * *

"HELLO?" James called, his voice hoarse as this was what he'd been doing for the passed hour.

He struggled uselessly against the strap when he remembered something and could've slapped himself for having forgotten.

He slowly slipped his index finger and thumb into his left jeans pocket, cursing his sexily (is that even a word? It should be...) tight pants, he finally extracted a Cuda razor.

Now, you may be wondering, why on Earth does James have a razor in his pocket? Well long story short, he was in a rush this morning, his lucky comb was in his shoe so, you get the idea he probably just shoved it in there on the way out the door anyways...

He immediately went to work hacking at the leather. Within five minutes he was free. He tore off down the hallway, with no particular destination in mind until he heard the shouts of his friends. It was Kendall and Logan...

His heart nearly stopped when he found them, Logan was lying, unconscious beneath an operating table and Kendall was fighting against two phantoms with surgeon's tools.

James breathed in and out, in and out, he _couldn't_ pass out again. He had to help his friends. Taking up all the courage he could muster and he ran at the horrible sight, knowing no other options.

* * *

_ OH SHIT! ANOTHER cliffhanger? I'm in a cliff-hanging kind of mood today so... Haha, more fun to come hope you all had a lovely Halloween. CHAPTER 5 SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW! **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	5. Narrow Escape

* Sorry for the wait! I haven't had time to write lately, yeah I know, excuses, excuses. Anyways, not my best chapter but I'll try and make it better! Plenty more whump to come! **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

___

How am I gonna get out of this?

Carlos wondered irritably as he continued to roll about his cushioned-cell. He knew there was no use in attempting to break free from a straight-jacket. Unless he was Houdini. Haha. Houdini. What a stupid name. Okay, not a prime point right now!

He rolled over towards the door and nudged it with his foot. To his great surprise, it creaked open.

_They didn't lock it?_

Using all the upper body strength he posessed, he leapt to his feet and swayed slightly before clutching the doorframe to regain his balance. Two familiar screams pierced his ear and instantly two names popped into his mind. _Kendall and James!_

He ran, awkwardly, as his arms were stuck to his chest and that threw him off slightly. Ignoring this the best he could, he ran towards the source of the noise and came upon a dusty, old operating room.

The table was overturned on what appeared to be Logan, James was slumped over unconscious in the corner, and Kendall was fighting desperately against a ghostly spector. Carlos noted his helmet was strapped on, and went running towards the phantom.

"Carlos!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Hi, Kendall!" Carlos said brightly.

Fighting against ghosts was proving to be more difficult than Carlos had fist anticipated. Heaving uneven breaths he suggested,

"K-Kendall... better idea. You grab Logan, I'll get James, and we run. Okay?"

Kendall nodded and cried in response, "On three! One... two... three!"

Carlos backflipped, feeling impresssed he stood still for a moment admiring his acrobatic skill. He then remembered he had an objective he had to attend to and applauding his own fantastic skills was not it.

He sprinted into the corner and shook his arms violently to free them. They came lose slightly, so that he could move his elbows at least, and deciding this was good enough he grabbed James' shoulder between his elbows and pulled.

James' slipped quickly from his grasp and Carlos cursed. This was going to be difficult. He kicked James gently in the knee and muttered hastily,

"Wake up, James! _Wake up!"_

James' eyes fluttered open blearily and he squinted up at Carlos, bewildered.

"Carlos? Wh-?"

"No time! Grab my shoulder and let's get the hell outta here!" Carlos yelled, seeing the ghost coming for them out of the corner of his eye.

James obeyed and stumbled dazedly alongside Carlos as he ran.

Soon, Carlos was pretty much dragging his friend as the only help James was giving was that he had not released Carlos's shoulder. _Dammnit!_ Carlos thought, slowing his run reluctantly.

An eerie cackle erupted from the operating room and Carlos ran as fast as he possibly could without dropping James, and narrowly escaped the phantom's clutches. He sprinted, down the corridor, around a corner, and followed Kendall quickly into a supply closet.

Once inside, he dropped James and collapsed panting to the floor. Kendall locked the door and then panting he asked, "You okay, man?"

Carlos nodded not all-together truthfully. Still, he had to hang in there for his friends, put on a smile like he always did and brighten the situation as best as he possibly could. He sat up, and turned to Kendall expectantly.

"...Oh! Right.." Kendall said and unwound the straightjacket from Carlos's body.

Stretching his arms, Carlos turned to James and shook him gruffly.

"James?"

* * *

_"...es?"_

_"...mes?"_

_"...ames?"_

_"...James?"_

James was emerging from the blackness. He could feel it. He struggled to open his eyes but upon doing he so, he blinked, confused at Kendall and Carlos.

"Hey guys... Where's Logan?"

Last he'd seen Logan, the genius had been bleeding under an operating table. This worried James.

Kendall turned towards his genius friend and winced.

"His head's bleeding. Looks like they cut him."

A shiver ran the length of James' spine at the sight of it.

Aside from the cut, Logan looked pretty beat up, some cuts and bruises and what would soon become a blackeye.

* * *

Lightly, Kendall tapped the side of Logan's face, hoping to wake him up and the short scholar responded with a groan. His eyes drew slowly open, and his three friends smiled, relief having broken across their faces.

"Hey, guys..." Logan mumbled sitting up.

"Okay, genius. We need a plan to get the hell outta here. What do you got?" Kendall said instantly.

Logan thought.

* * *

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE WHAT MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND! REVIEW. REVIEW. JUST FREAKING REVIEW!**


	6. Blood

_* SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've been busy, y'know, and haven't had a chance to update. But here it is! I'll try to update faster from now on! **READ AND REVIEW!**_They waited a long time for Logan to come up with any sort of plan to get them out of there. A bad sign. One of the many admirable things about Logan was that he was not only intelligent but also efficient.

* * *

"...I don't know. We could go for a... Scooby Doo approach." Logan suggested awkwardly.

James and Carlos sniggered and Kendall held up a hand to shut them up and said hastily,

"No, no, I think he might be onto something. Whatcha got?"

Logan nodded with a smile and said, "We always figured ghosts could walk straight through things, apparently those are just stories and myths, because the whole time we've been in here they've been able to hold things, never went through walls-"

"I have one locked in a closet right now." Kendall said staring off, eyes wide with realization.

"What?" All three boys demanded simultaneously.

"Before I got to the OR, I was in another room, and a ghost found me and started chasing me sort of moaning, 'blood!' and I threw a bloody rag into the closet, it went after it, and I locked it in there." Kendall explained, smiling.

James looked skeptical, "So... You're saying we just draw them into a closet and leave?"

Logan frowned, "Well, unfortunately it's not that simple, considering we don't know just how many ghosts are here. We're gonna have to split up-"

"That's how they _always _screwed up in Scooby Doo though! Splitting up leads to badness! And-"

"Alright, Carlos? Shut up. Anyways, we split up, to each of the wings, North, East, South, and West and lure the ghosts in the area over with blood, we'll have them chase us into... a closet, or something like that and shut them in there, and then we run. We'll meet up at the main entrance once we've caught them."

"But... The East Wing's burnt down I thought?" Kendall said.

"No, some walls and parts of the ceiling caved in, but otherwise it's just a little... charred."

"I see. Well who's going where then, Logemeister?" James asked.

"Um, you, James, can take the West wing, Carlos, North, Kendall, South, and I'll take the East."

Kendall immediately protested, "Hell no! You'll get killed in the East wing!"

"I'll be fine! No- Look, it'd be worse for one of you guys to go there, I read all about that wing in particular and I'll know what to look for. I'll be fine. Seriously."

Kendall was hesitant, but finally nodded.

"Alright. But where do we get the blood to draw them in?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall. You're smarter than that, take a look at yourself."

Kendall eyed the wound on his leg which was still oozing blood and nodded again.

* * *

_Wandering through the hallway, wandering through the hallway, ah there's the North wing. La, la, la..._

Carlos turned right into the North wing, and looked around catiously.

Very suddenly, he recieved a hard blow by some invisible force to the face. He stumbled backwards as blood poured from his nose and said agressively,

"Oh! So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Too scared to show your face. Show me what you got!"

There was a flicker of white light and a semi-transparent figure materialized before him.

"Showing your ugly mug now, I see. Let's go you versus me, right now!"

Carlos thought his 'smack-talk' was pretty good. Well, about as good as it could get, as he was basing it off of bullies he'd seen in cartoons.

The ghost advanced on him, and Carlos did a backflip, mainly just showing off and eyeing a chair out of the corner of his eye, he picked it up and threw it at the spector.

It dodged it well, this was gonna be tough. Carlos grabbed a potted plant and threw that. Again the spector dodged it.

"Enough of this!" The ghost boomed and made to hit Carlos again.

But Carlos was too quick for it.

The latino slid to the left and wiped some blood from his nose. He flicked it at the ghost, splattering it's opaque face with a shocking crimson.

It's eyes glazed over, and it groaned,

"BLOOD?"

"Yep. Blood." Carlos said agreeing with a mischevious smile.

"BLOOD?"

At least a dozen ghosts, emerging from a number of different rooms drifted into view. Carlos gestured towards the ghost standing before him and said,

"Blood."

"BLOOD?" All the ghosts moaned in reply.

Carlos wiped both hands over his face to lather both of them in his own blood, and waved his hands over his head and yelled, "BLOOD!"

"BLOOD?"

He ran into the closest room and the ghosts followed.

There he saw a closet. He grabbed a piece of paper off the ground and smeared it with blood.

"See this? BLOOD." Carlos said and threw it into the closet.

They all went after it. Idiots. He slammed the door and as fast as he could, he dragged a sidetable from across the room in front of the door.

He backflipped in a celebratory fashion, but unfortunately _this_ time he failed and landed on his head and he then laid on the ground for five minutes groaning.

Once done with that he sprinted to the main entrance where he met James who'd accomplished his own task in less than ten minutes, escaping with only a black eye.

* * *

Kendall sprinted to the South wing, knowing he was only two corridors away if Logan was in trouble. Still, what if he didn't hear Logan? What if something happened to Logan? Something bad- No! He couldn't think like that. They'd get out of here. All of them. _Safely_.

"BLOOD!" Kendall shouted.

The simple, five-letter word drew the attention of all the phantoms in the South wing.

"BLOOD?" They moaned.

Kendall nodded and they surrounded him. He stepped slowly backwards to the door behind him and entered, as did the ghosts. He turned around. The ghosts did too. Swiftly, so they'd be unable to mimic him, Kendall slipped out of the room and held the door closed.

"BLOOD!" They shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, blood, right. Okay. SHUT UP."

He looked around desperately and saw a filing cabinet. Quickly, he dragged it in front of the door and stood there, making sure they couldn't escape and then he heard it.

Logan screamed.

* * *

Logan was cornered.

His general plan was, lead them into a room, block the door on the outside with something, lock it from the inside, and jump out the window. It hadn't occurred to him however that he was on the second floor.

_Oh well, _Logan thought nervously,_ time to jump..._

He approached the window, and pushed it open. He gazed down at the grass and wondered how much this was about to hurt.

He jumped.

* * *

*** CLIFFHANGER? I think so. REVIEW!**


	7. Reunited

* _Sorry for the wait! I've been re-watching all of season 1 of White Collar, to get pumped for the new episode in January... Anyways... **READ AND REVIEW!**__

* * *

___

Logan screamed.

Kendall panicked. Logan was in danger, and he didn't know how to get to him without letting the ghosts of the East wing out. Trying to come up with a plan quickly, he sprinted down to the East wing anyway, hoping to god Logan had already trapped the ghosts.

He sprinted into the East wing, and heard the ghost's groaning from just inside one of the rooms. Taking a deep breath, he entered. To his surprise, the ghosts took no notice to Kendall but studied the blood stains in the center of the floor.

"Blood?"

Kendall's eyes narrowed and his heart nearly stopped.

Logan had jumped out the window.

"LOGAN!" He screamed, running over to the window sill.

He looked down, and there, on the grass below, spread eagle was Logan.

Kendall studied him in horror, but noticed the uneven, but still visible rise and fall of the genius's chest, indicating that he was alive. He wasn't bleeding to much, and Kendall could only assume Logan had hit his head on the fall, resulting in his current unconscious state.

"LOG- Ouch!" Kendall cursed as he grasped his right hand. He'd cut it on the jagged bricks of the window sill.

The bleeding had ceased from the wound on his leg, and the blood around it had dried. Kendall supposed this was why the ghosts were no longer chasing him. But as he gazed down in terror at the profuse bleeding issuing from his wounded hand, the ghosts took notice.

"BLOOD?"

They drew closer, surrounding him, he backed into the open window.

"BLOOD!" They groaned and reached for him.

Stealthily, he climbed backwards out the window.

Clinging desperately to the sill, he looked down and realized he was screwed. He'd have to jump over to the gutter on the edge of the building. His breathing heavied, and he tried to regain control of it. He had to do this. He _had_ to get to Logan in case he was really hurt.

He took a deep breath, and jumped left reaching both hands out to grasp the metal pole. To his surprise, he grabbed it.

"Ow, shit!" Kendall cursed, as his hands slid down slightly, burning and cutting them up a bit.

Slowly, he eased his way down, sliding a couple times, he let go five feet up.

He landed on his feet and hurried over, panting to Logan.

He knelt beside him and tapped his face frantically.

"Logan, Logan wake up!"

Logan opened bleary eyes and mumbled groggily,

"Wh-? Wh..s happening?"

"Are you okay? You jumped out a goddamn window!"

Logan lifted his head, swallowing, "Yeah. I'll be fine... Where are James and Carlos?"

"Main entrance, I think." Kendall said thoughtfully.

"Alright, let's go there..." Logan said.

Kendall helped him to his feet and half-dragged him to the main entrance.

"Kendall! Where'd you go? What happened to Logan?" James demanded as soon as he caught sight of Kendall and Logan.

"Chill, James! Logan jumped out the window, he says he'll be fine-"

"I can talk..." Logan mumbled irritably.

Kendall ignored this, and his expression changing to surprise he asked curiously,

"What happened to your eye, James?"

"What'd you mean?" James asked, obviously confused.

"Well, you've got a black eye."

James' eyes widened and his hand flew up to prod around his eye gingerly. Wincing he whispered,

"No..."

"What?"

"I-I can't have a black eye."

Kendall looked skeptical, "Uh, yeah, you can."

"No... No! Bl-Black eyes aren't hot!"

"...You gotta be kidding me, James-"

"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE, OBSCURED BY A HIDEOUS BRUISE OVER MY GORGEOUS EYES!"

Logan let out a muffled laugh and croaked, "On the upside... You just used the word _obscure_ correctly in a sentence..."

* * *

_Oh, silly James. New chapter to be up soon. **REVIEW!**_


	8. Drive

_* Sorry this chapter has NOTHING scary. Unless James + a car = terror._

_Which, frankly it probably does. Anyways... **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

"Okay, we _gotta_ get to the car- Stop freaking out James, and help me out here!" Kendall demanded.

"Right!" James nodded, frowning as he took his hand away from his black eye, "Alright, here I'll take Logan, and we'll go out to the parking lot-"

Just then there was a rattle behind them, followed by the howling of a strong wind. Stray litter was swept up by the gusts and went swirling around them. James watched in horror as a fire exstuinguisher unattached itself from the wall. It went flying through the air and-

"Kendall, duck!" James yelled.

Kendall _didn't_ duck.

The exstuinguisher smacked him in the back of the head, and the leader fell, unconscious to the floor.

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Carlos screamed, terrified.

He ran towards the door and pulled desperately at the handle.

"Come...on!" He grunted, pulling still.

It unstuck itself quickly, hitting Carlos in the head.

Two down. Only James and Logan were conscious.

"L-Logan? What do I do?" James said, on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Grab Kendall, I'll get Carlos, and we run!"

A tiny smile broke across James' face and he said, "Okay, well, oddly enough I'd come up with a similar plan myself, the only problem is, you can't exactly run!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "I've got this James."

"Alright..."

Logan staggered to his feet, grabbing hold of the doorframe to steady himself he grabbed Carlos by the arm and pulled. It was adrenaline that allowed him to drag him outside, but once they reached the car, he collapsed panting as his world seemed to spin out of control.

"James... I-I can't do it. I can't drive."

At this, though James knew inside that of course Logan wouldn't be able to drive, he panicked.

"Logan, I can't drive."

"Wh-? James, I know you don't have your liscense but-"

"No, I mean I-I don't know _how_, and... I-I can't. Logan, I can't. I'm af..."

"Af...?'

"AFRAID, okay?"

Logan smirked from the ground and said consolingly,

"I'll walk you through it okay, just help me out here?"

James heaved Carlos and Kendall into the backseat, and then carefully half-lifted Logan off the ground and pushed him into the passenger's seat.

He got into the driver's seat, placing his hands on the wheel he took a deep breath.

Logan felt like he was going to pass out again, but he couldn't. He had to hang in there. James needed him...

"Alright... Start the car, and then put it in reverse..." Logan directed.

"G-Got it." James muttered and did as instructed.

"Okay, now_ lightly_ step on the gas-"

There was a loud screech as James slammed on the pedal out of fear and Logan, shaken by the sudden movement yelled,

"THAT WAS NOT LIGHTLY!"

"Right, right, right, sorry, sorry..." James said nervously and stepped on the brake.

"Okay, you should probably turn on the headlights... And then once you pull out, just _LIGHTLY_ step on the gas, and... drive."

"O-Okay..." James choked out.

He pulled out a little sloppily, but considering this was his first time driving without an adult he thought he was doing fairly well.

"Okay, so n-now what, Logan?" James asked, eyes on the road as he drove down the dimly-lit backroad. He pulled slowly up to a stop sign, stopping far too suddenly, but no one else was here, he'd be fine.

"Logan?"

Looking to his right he gasped. Logan was... sleeping? Passed out? Either way, he wasn't conscious.

"Shit!" James cursed, slamming a hand on the steering wheel. His eyes scanned the car, searching... searching... searching... ah! Map Quest directions.

He propped them up on the dashboard so that they were in clear view for reference.

He looked up in the rear view mirror and said in a lower voice than his own usually was,

"Hey! What're you doing? You can do this, you're _THE face!_ A little driving isn't a problem for THE FACE."

James shrugged to himself and said in his normal voice,

"Well, that's true."

"Damn right it's true."

"So, I _can _drive!"

"No... But you can still try!"

"...Okay!"

James drove. For another half hour he drove until 4 AM he drove... Nervously, and with much hesitation, but to his surprise he made it back to the Palm Woods. He parked, and looked around. Of course no one was around it was 4 AM.

He opened the door and dragged out his friends. Into the empty lobby. The elevator. Up to their apartment. His grip slipped from them as he closed the door. His knees buckled. And 'The Face' met the floor.

* * *

_* Aw, James talking to his reflection :) _


	9. Morning

_* Last chapter! Thanks for sticking with me through it! **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

The smallest ammount of light which filtered in the windows from somewhere hiding behind thick, rainclouds fanned out of the apartment floor. The soft pitter patter of rain gently awoke the four boys from their unconscious state. Kendall sat up first, rubbing his head he looked around, confused. Carlos was second, raising his head groggily before allowing his face to sink to the floor again to block out the light. Logan next, awoke, pushing himself up into the sitting position, he leaned wearily against the sofa, wishing he'd slept on _that_ instead of the floor.

James awoke last. Stirring but not fully waking until Kendall shook his shoulder gruffly saying urgently,

"James! James, wake up!"

"Wh...? What's up, Kendall...?" James mumbled, opening his eyes blearily he looked around.

"How'd we get here?"

James thought a moment, trying to recall how they _had_ gotten here.

"_Logan_ didn't drive did he?" Kendall persisted.

James remembered. Fear flooded through him as he relived the experience in his mind.

"No. I-I drove..."

Kendall blinked, his expression blank.

"_You _drove?"

James shifted, rolling his shoulder back in an attempt to relieve the crick in his neck.

"Well... I _had_ to. You and Carlos were passed out, and Logan passed out a little afterwards, so... I had to."

Logan sat up quickly, regretting this a bit as his vision spun and his head ached mercilessly but still he demanded fearfully,

"Woah, is my car okay?"

"Your car's fine, asshole." James snapped irritably.

Logan smirked and replied, "Had to check."

The boys picked themselves up off the floor, each clutching onto something for support as they regained their balance,

"Hey- Woah, what happened to _you _guys?" Katie asked as she entered the room.

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us anyway." Kendall said, staggering to his feet.

Katie shrugged in agreement, "Eh, you're proably right. I'm going to go bother people in the lobby. Bye!"

The guys looked at each other and there was a long silence before Kendall said,

"You were right, Carlos. We should've just gone trick-or-treating."

* * *

**_THE END! (REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)_**


End file.
